Titanic Mutany
by MaisiePotter
Summary: This is based on the Titanic 1997 storyline because it is my favourite movie it still has Jack and Rose but it is not copyright but some quotes from the film are used but there are some changes Leonardo is human but has a watch which changes him into a turtle.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lily's POV:

We got out of the car; I looked up at the huge ship looming over me as I walked with my half sister Rose. As we walked up the passageway to the beauty in front of us in the background I heard the commotion on the pier I heard my maid running up and showed me to my room I kissed my sister on the cheek she whispered "See you in a minute." As I walked a way I saw her then she disappeared as I went round the corner to my stateroom.

Rose's POV:

I was standing there for half an hour before my maid reached me I kept thinking about my sister and what she was doing Did she get there ?Which room is she staying in? Then the thoughts were driven out of my mind when saw my maid running up the passage she pulled my arm she also apologised for being late. When I got to my stateroom I saw Lily's maid I asked were Lily was and she replied that she was living right next to me. I walked back into my stateroom and started to talk to my maid Jerrica. I rambled "My mum only wants Lily and I to be here on the R.M.S Titanic to find a suitable husband she should be here any minute."

Jerrica replied "Well there are lots of single men that are 1st class on the ship Tisley is looking for a wife."

But I said through tears "I want to marry somebody though love not money."

Jerrica said just before she left "Keep that thought Rose you will find it some day."

But before I could answer she left and my mother walked in and asked where Lily was I said she was next door so we both walked into lily's room Lily asked" When is this ship going to sail."

Ruth replied "In 5 minutes darling."

Jack's POV:

I was sitting at the local bar when I was playing poker with my best friend Leonardo Sampson when we won the 3rd class tickets on the Grand R.M.S Titanic there were lot's of commotion outside we ran and ran until we found our little stateroom we shared it with two others but they spoke a different language so we didn't interact with them that much. We heard the whistle blow and ran up to wave goodbye as the ship left the pier about 5 miles all I could see was little dot's then we went back down to unpack our things.

Leonardo's POV:

I was nearly done unpacking when Jack said "let's go to the top of ship."

We walked up passing everyone excitedly putting the keys in the stateroom and going in. We were at the bow of the ship when Jack and I saw lots of dolphins when Jack screamed "I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD." We both laughed as we watched the dolphins chase each other. When the sun went down we started to walk back when Jack saw a young lady about 17 running along the passage Jack said "Meet you there." And went to see what she was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Rose's POV:

I ran as fast as I could before I felt a warm touch on my shoulder I turned around so quickly I got a head rush and there stood before me the most handsomest man I have ever meet he said to me "Are you alright, what is your name."

I replied shakily" Rose Dewitt Bukater."

"Jack Dawson." I heard the name and a sensation of love ran all over my body this was the man that my mum had meant and talked to me about. He kept talking to me but I just stared at him gazing in to his green blue eyes I suddenly saw Lily looking over I gasped "I have to go now." I felt the warm touch of his hands leave my body I wanted to stay and live in that moment forever.

Lily's POV:

I walked back from dinner wondering where Rose had gone she kind of left in a hurry I went back to my room and got changed of course my maid Sarah helped. I went and knocked on Rose's door but there was no answer I went up onto the deck when I saw rose with this guy and I thought that's why she left in a hurry but she left him without even saying goodbye and ran over to me I asked "Rose who was that."

"Oh just one of my friends butlers."

I knew she was lying but went on with it anyway.

Jack's POV:

Who was this amazing girl that had been mine for only a couple of minutes her name ran through my head_ Rose_ what a lovely name but the thought left me she was 1st class how would she ever fall for a guy like me but then again her skin was a milky white her red lips and her red fiery hair made me feel like all my dreams of loving someone were coming true but then again the way she looked at me I dunno I should go to sleep and I turned off the light and went off into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Rose's POV:

I woke up thinking of what had happened last night and it lifted my thoughts. I got into my sleeveless yellow dress and went to get Lily who was wearing the same dress but purple We walked , talked and laughed when I saw Jack standing at the stern of the ship I turned to Lily with pleading eyes she looked back with an expression that said go I will go and get ready on my own so I hugged my older half sister and went over to Jack I tapped him on the shoulder he turned around and startled me but apologised afterwards but I didn't know what to say but asked if he could come and have dinner with us down on 1st class when we were talking thoughts went through my head _I love him. _My mother came up with the countess of Ross and Molly Brown. I walked off with my mum and whispered to Jack "See you at dinner."

Jack's POV:

I was standing there watching her go with her mother she was flawless even from behind Molly took me back to hers and gave me a suit to wear we both walked out she said "Go and see her I know you like her Mr. Dawson." I laughed and started for the dining room when I saw her friend standing there I went over and asked where Rose was. Lily replied "she is just coming I am her older sister by the way Lily."

"My name is Jack Daw.." I was trailed off when I saw this beautiful flawless women coming down the grand staircase her red and pink dress trailing behind her she was beautiful I noticed out of the corner of my Lily was smiling I walked up to Rose and kissed her gloved hand she smiled with embarrassment she blushed when I took her arm I said "Don't worry I have got you." I knew she trusted me by the way she looked at me and then I saw her eyes look and this man then the trust left my body like evaporation. We sat down I sat next to Rose she put her hand on my knee a spark flew between us like and electric spark came and went when her mum looked over she took her hand off and I felt cold.

Rose's POV:

When the men went to the smoking room Jack got up and kissed my hand once again I blushed his brownish blonde hair slicked back I was taken aback he looked perfect but when he kissed my hand I felt my mother's eyes piercing the back of my neck. I felt something in my hand as he walked away I looked and there lay a note I opened it and it says '**_MEET ME BY THE CLOCK AND BRING YOUR SISTER.' _**I showed Lily she came as quickly as possible she ran up the stairs I breathed and followed walking up the long wooden staircase until he turned and said "You want to go to a real party." I was stunned but very agreed and followed him down below decks.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose's POV:

I was standing there in my finery and then all of sudden was pulled by Jack over to get a drink but I quickly said "I have to find Lily." And I left without an answer I carried on until I saw her drinking ale with a man who had ruffled brown hair straggling over his face I heard a voice behind me saying that "That is my best mate Leonardo Sampson." I turned around and saw Jack his dirty blonde hair in his face once again with two pints of ale in his hand, he offered one of them to me. I accepted and went to a table he followed me we sat down and watched Lily and Leonardo dance. Jack wondered if I wanted to dance my heart said yes but my head had other ideas but I followed my heart and replied with a whisper "Yes." Jack grabbed my hand and pulled me up there was definitely a spark I could feel it in my bones but then I thought that it was perfect so we danced I could of stayed in that moment forever but we finally got tired and went back to our ale. I went back to sit with Lily. "Your so full of it."she said her face pink from dancing.

"No I don't, I don't even know what your talking about." And with that Leonardo swept Lily up the stairs up to the deck I decided It was time for me to leave to so I grabbed my things but then I felt that warm sweaty touch on my bare arm but I went anyway and didn't look back.

Jack's POV:

Why did she leave so early? I wondered but then again how would she ever fall for a guy like me I went to find Leonardo but then I felt that warm touch on his arm I turned around to this beautiful women she had pale skin and dark ruby red lips that stood out with watery blue eyes and red fiery hair pulled up in a bun she put her hand around my neck and pulled me close lips touching and she kissed me I felt wobbly but stood up and kissed back it felt wonderful but she eventually pulled away and apologized but didn't mean it and she turned and left I waited just in case Rose came back but she didn't so I carried on the search but couldn't find Leonardo but in the end I finished my pint of ale and carried on dancing with Cora.


	5. Chapter 5

Rose's POV:

I felt really weird the next day after the party my mum had wondered where I had gone but Lily and I both lied saying that we went to the deck for some fresh air. I asked Lily at tea what happened with the steerage fellow but she said nothing but grinned with excitement, we went on this tour of the Titanic and I ran into Jack he was flawless but my mother had said I can never see him again and was forcing me to fall for a 30 year old lawyer from Wisconsin but I never really want to I told Jack that I couldn't it made me nearly cry but I left in a hurry not turning back. Heading for tea I saw Lily outside with Leonardo snogging his face off passionately of course and I remembered when I went back down below to see Jack and kissed him passionately but that thought was driven out of my mind I loved Jack I didn't care about what my mother would say I loved him I said to my mother "I am going for a walk." She wanted to come with me but I pleaded that I went alone I left running a little until I nearly walked straight into Leonardo and Lily I quickly asked " excuse me, Leonardo do you know where Jack is and Lily Mothers looking for you." But lily looked at me and turned back to Leonardo he replied "he is at the stern of the ship he is pretty bummed out."

Maybe, I can change that." I said slyly and went up to see him.

Jack's POV:

I was standing there when I heard Roses soft voice behind saying "Hello Jack, I changed my mind." But then I took her hand and told her to close her eyes, she stepped up I whispered in her ear "Do you trust me." She replied which made feel warm "I trust you." I pulled her arms up into a flying position and asked her to open her eyes she was shocked but laughed and she said "I'm flying, Jack." I grabbed her hands and started singing "_come Josephine my flying machine and it's up she goes up she goes." _ I suddenly felt this sudden urge just to kiss her I felt that vibe from her to I pulled her arms down and we both started into each other's eyes and suddenly started to snog our tongues dancing at each other's touch but I felt like it was meant to happen and she replied and wrapped around my neck firmly but nicely and then suddenly she pulled away after that she wanted to go and get changed so we went down to her room luckily her mother wasn't back from tea and she wanted me draw her like one of my French girls wearing this lovely blue diamond _'the heart of the ocean'_ but I hadn't got my sketchbook so I apologized but she stopped and said don't bother I am just going to get changed we stepped out of the room and saw her mother walking down the corridor luckily she didn't see us we ran as fast as we could until finally we reached this car I opened the door and Rose stepped inside I sat down at the steering wheel and said " Where to miss."

"To the stars."

Rose's POV:

I yanked him back wrapping my hands around him and started to kiss his artistic fingers which would have been around a piece of lead but weren't I asked "Put your hands on me Jack." He responded and kissed me tenderly and we feel down kissing passionately things were starting to get hotter and sweaty he kept his hand on my left breast as we started to talk each other's clothes off he helped with my corset. And everything went all steamy.

Lily's POV:

I was sitting in my room with Leonardo when suddenly he pushed me down on the bed I pulled him over and straddled myself on his stomach and started to kiss him passionately he responded and It felt so good his hands slid up onto my breast and I loved every second of it we kept kissing when we tore each other clothes off and strung them on the floor not a care of anything else in the world but us.

Rose's POV:

I was digging my fingernails into Jacks back but the I banged my hand up on the steamy window I looked at him panting "You're trembling." I said looking worried.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright." And kissed me tenderly I responded and he lay on my chest breathing heavily I suddenly heard the door open and mummers of peoples voices so we quickly got dressed and jumped up quickly scrambled our clothes on and got dressed and quickly left. When we got to the deck we laughed out loud and then I shushed Jack and said "When the ship docks I'm getting off with you." He was shocked but we kissed tender but very passionate and then there it happened that horrible shuddering when we looked up there was the this gigantic ice-berg it cracked and crumbled and bits fell onto the deck we jumped back still staring at the ice-berg and all its glory but then hurried to go tell Lily and Leonardo.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily's POV:

I was lying in bed naked next to my lover Leonardo when we felt the shudder I sat up looking around the room watching it as if the world was being turned upside down . Leonardo put his hands on my shoulders and started to massage my back releasing the knots but I wanted to find where my sister was because I hadn't seen her since she asked where Jack was but it was right out of my mind I got up got dressed and stepped out in to the hall when I saw Rose and Jack walking down the corridor I ran out and hugged her tight and shouted "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!"

She replied laughing to Jack "Just busy."I looked and then realised but they started to look serious so my smile faded we went into my stateroom where Leonardo looked up and started to look embarrassed and I turned to see Sarah standing in the doorway but went away as quickly as possible I looked ashamed but I looked up and glanced at Rose who looked angry with my embarrassment but went to tell the story "Jack and I saw an ice-berg and the ship hit it and we overheard Thomas Andrews and the captain saying that 4 nearly 5 boardrooms have been breached and the ship is under the Atlantic." I looked shocked and told Leonardo to get dressed we all filed out of the room while he did.

Leonardo's POV:

While I was getting dressed the room was empty and I was just thinking of how this is going to change my life I suddenly remembered that water turns me into a turtle and how Lily is going to react about it I was wondering I re-opened the door to let them know that he was dressed and ready but stepped out anyway and we put on our life jackets and went up to the E deck. Jack and I were gesturing to put Lily and Rose into a lifeboat but they wouldn't go without us were swearing that we are going to get another boat but I knew in both of our heads we were not going to get on a boat. But they still wouldn't go Rose and Lily's mother came up and sent the master at arms on Jack luckily they didn't see me but I wanted step out in front of Lily and let the master at arms arrest me but Lily didn't let me go, they took Jack and Rose was in tears and holding onto Lily who was saying "Don't worry everything is going to be alright."

Rose snapped back "THE SHIP IS SINKING, HOW IS IT GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!" Through tears she apologized and ran away and went round the corner to go to the master at arms us following her at her heels.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note- I wanted to say that this is the final chapter but there will be others like this so keep reading i am going make another one soon half term maybe sorry for the shortness but it is my first one and I can't wait for another on so keep a look out **

**thanks**

**By-Maisie**

Rose's POV:

I ran knowing that Leonardo and Lily were behind me I grabbed the axe in a contained box and ran down to the crewman's passage I told Leonardo and Lily to wait there while I went but they didn't listen they followed me but then again I was kind of glad just in case the water was too much but I got in there and tried to break the handcuffs we were both worried until Jack said "I trust you Rose." But I didn't and hugged Jack as hard as I could and left the room to find Lily and Leonardo gone but it was too late the water had risen and Jack said "they must have gone this way come on." I stood there like a rock but followed. We soon caught up with them they told us to carry on so we did we ran up to the other side of the ship when I suddenly realised where we were standing "Jack" I explained "this is where we first meet." And then he suddenly kissed me on the forehead and suddenly yanked me up I saw Lily but I didn't see Leonardo tears streaming down her face she finally reached me and explained "He died trying to save Cora Cartmell he died Rose I can't believe I didn't even get to say goodbye." I heard a sob come from Jack but went to comfort Lily suddenly the ship jerked and we had to climb on to the other side we were sitting on top of the boat when suddenly it jerked and started to flood and go under I grabbed hold of Jack's hand he was saying at this moment in time "The ship is going to suck us down keep to the surface and keep kicking do not let go of my hand were going to make it Rose trust me."

"I trust you."

And tried Lily's but she pulled away and shook her head. "Ready 123." We all took a deep breath I kept kicking but Jacks hand slipped out of my reach Jack got sucked down with the ship I was about to take of my lifejacket but Lily took my hand and pulled me to the surface "I'm off to find some wood for us all." I said "I'm going to go and find Jack." Lily nodded and went away I screamed out Jack's name as loud as I could "JACK!" I heard a faint voice screaming "Rose." I followed it and there was jack already with a door in his hand i swam as fast as I could before I finally got onto the draft wood he tried but fell off I wanted to go and get a piece of wood for him but he refused and told me stay he would go and find one and off he went he came back with nothing.

"I don't know about you but I intend to write a strongly worded letter to the Whit Star Line about all this."

"I love you Jack."

"Don't you do that, don't you say your goodbyes not yet do you understand me."

"I can't feel my body."

"You're going to on and m-make lots of babies and your going to watch them grow your going to an old lady warm in her bed not here not this night do you this night, winning that ticket ,Rose was the best thing that ever happened to me It brought me to you and I'm thankful for that Rose I'm thankful, Know promise me you'll survive that you give up no matter how hopeless, promise me now Rose and never let go of that promise.

"I'll never go Jack, I'll never let go."

Just then Lily swam back a turtle and explained "He is a mutant and now so I am I thought he died when really green ooze knocks him out and then it got on me I whipped it off but now I am a winged wolf." I started to cry finally they went away to get back to their piece of wood I went back to Jack. Suddenly I heard a person's voice and I saw a lifeboat I also started to shake Jack's hand saying "Jack's there's a boat there's a boat Jack." I started to cry I held onto his hand wanting to die with him but remembered the promise and started yelling "COME BACK."

They kept shouting "IS THEIR ANYONE ALIVE OUT THERE."

"COME BACK, COME BACK."

"COME BACK." I let go of the stiff frozen hand clasped around mine and kissed his pale ice cold face and brushed his dirty blonde frosted hair from his face and let go and said "I will never let go, I promise."

I watched him sink to the bottom while still lying on the door crying when I noticed the boat hadn't stopped I remembered the man with the whistle I got off the door and swam to the whistle and blew as hard as I could until I heard the leader of the boat shout "Come about.". The lifeboat turned around and approached me I stepped in and I noticed Lily and Leonardo in their original forms now i heard Lily say "Where's Jack." Worriedly I started to cry really loudly while saying "I tried to make him wake up but he wouldn't he wouldn't wake up Lily he wouldn't wake up." I sat down and snuggled up to her me frosted red curls on her chest but she didn't care she was just happy I was alive I was still crying hard with the tears running down my face but just landing onto my dress when I remembered that sweaty night in the car which made me cry even harder. when we boarded the Carapathia I went up to side Lily joined me and told I her about how Jack and I were talking about drinking cheap beer and riding like cowboys and riding rollercoaster's till we threw up. She suddenly said "We can do that."

"It won't be the same."

I was crying when we docked into New York remembering about when I said that I was docking with Jack I started to cry when an officer came over and asked politely "Can take your name please, Miss?"

"Dawson, Rose Dawson."

_Every night in my dreams _

_I see you, I feel you _

_That is how I know you _

_Go on_

_Far across the distance _

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far _

_Where ever you are _

_I believe that the heart does go on _

_Once more _

_You open the door and your here_

_In my heart and my heat will _

_Go on and on _

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go till _

_Were gone_

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time_

_I hold to _

_In my life _

_We'll always go on_

_Near, far_

_Where ever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more_

_You open the door _

_And your hear in my heart _

_And my heart _

_Will go on and on_

_(Instrumental break)_

_You're hear_

_There's nothing I fear_

_And I know that the heart does go on_

_We'll stay forever this way you are safe in my heart _

_And my heart _

_Will go on _

_And on _

_Mmmmh _

_Mmmmh _


End file.
